<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallow's Eve Party by archiveofthebeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257392">Hallow's Eve Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofthebeast/pseuds/archiveofthebeast'>archiveofthebeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Crossover, Halloween, If you catch the easter eggs you're super cool, Karaoke, M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Romance, Various References to Other Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofthebeast/pseuds/archiveofthebeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Roy Mustang takes the kids to a Hallow's Eve party. A man he meets there changes his life, forever... is what he'd say if he were in a romance novel.</p>
<p>Note: If you think this is a joke/crack fic, it's not, it's 100% genuine. This is the kinda stuff "don't like don't read" was made for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reigen Arataka/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hallow's Eve Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was meant to be a celebration. A little break in the midst of all the action that the Amestrian military had experienced. Despite his insistence that he was a mature adult, Edward Elric <em> was </em> enjoying himself at the Hallow's Eve party. Colonel Roy Mustang felt he made the right decision to bring him and Alphonse to the party. There'd be other kids there their age; it would be good to stretch their social circle a little further than "grisly adult" and "unsupervised ten year old". He smirked. This would <em> definitely </em> get him <em> cool adult </em>points. Even if Edward wouldn't outright admit it if he had fun. It would be a subconscious thing.</p>
<p>The venue was decorated as one would hope a Hallow’s Eve party would be decorated. Plenty of fake cobwebs strung up in corners; pumpkins carved and scooped of their innards, replaced by candles; purple, green, and orange lighting pulsating gently on the walls; and what many might consider a highlight of any party, a table full of snacks. Hallow’s Eve themed snacks. Cupcakes with eyeballs and little pointy hats, a bowl of punch accented with dry ice, resulting in a bubbling and “smoking” drink. This was it. Mustang was pretty proud of himself that he sniffed this party out on the map.</p>
<p>“Colonel,” he heard a voice speak up behind him. “Shouldn’t you have dressed up?”</p>
<p>It was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who in contrast, <em> was </em>dressed up, albeit not too much. A black tail was attached to the back of her belt, and she wore a headband with pointy, fuzzy ears attached. On her face was a minimal amount of makeup, lines protruding out from her cheeks to resemble whiskers. She was a black cat.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant,” Roy smiles and turns back to her. “I’m the <em> designated driver. </em> I can’t be distracted by something as frivolous as a <em> costume.” </em></p>
<p>“Colonel, <em> I </em> drove us here,” Riza frowns slightly. “I was just thinking… if you’re bringing the Elrics here with us, you should at <em> least </em>be in the Hallow’s Eve spirit. Colonel.”</p>
<p>“What, is the Amestrian military uniform not dressy enough?” Roy had a point. They were a ways out of Central. They had driven pretty far just to get to this party. The uniform, most likely, wouldn’t be immediately recognized by anybody else attending the party. “Besides, Fullmetal and Alphonse didn’t dress up.”</p>
<p>“Colonel,” Riza sighs. “Alphonse is a literal suit of armor. And Edward… well, he’s… you know.” She waves an arm and shakes a leg. “You know.”</p>
<p>“Psh,” Roy scoffs.</p>
<p>The party was filled with plenty of different faces. Nobody Roy or Riza immediately recognized, even from the former’s multiple flings and the latter’s social experience. This city was <em> definitely </em>what one would consider out of the way, but it was lively; people were already grabbing drinks and enjoying themselves. Though Roy would probably resign himself to coolly leaning up against the wall while sipping away at a drink, maybe picking up a hot babe or two.</p>
<p>At the back of the room, a man, who was assumedly the host, stood on a platform and was illuminated by a spotlight. He had shaggy, red hair, and wore a silly-looking skull mask. He outstretched his hands, loudly addressing the crowd.</p>
<p>“Ghasts and ghouls, vampires and witches, welcome to the Hallow’s Eve party!” He cheers, soaking in the various claps and hoots from the crowd. “Enjoy yourself in the name of the Grim Reaper! Seriously, I know him.” Various chuckles. “And don’t forget to be nice to my lovely daughter Ma--”</p>
<p>Before he can finish, a shoe is thrown directly at his face, and he’s knocked down. Everyone laughs at his misfortune.</p>
<p>“What a chump,” Roy chuckles along. Since the rest of his crew has dispersed about the party, he decides to mosey over to the punch bowl, grabbing a cup as he makes his way to the table. Before he can grab the ladle, though, another hand reaches for it. Roy traces the cheap gray overcoat up the owner’s arm, past his shoulder, across his chest accented with a pink tie, and up to his face. He was met with a passive, friendly smirk, that kind of smile you’d see on a car salesman before he gives you a terrible deal. Shaggy, strawberry blonde hair flopped over his forehead, poorly cut but still somehow incredibly fitting.</p>
<p>“‘Scuze me,” the man says, grabbing the ladle and filling his own cup with the red drink. He takes a quick drink, waving his hand in a wild fashion, before thrusting a thumb at his chest. “The name’s Reigen Arataka. Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century.”</p>
<p>So the stunning stud had a name. Despite his inherent cheapness, from the five dollar suit to the ten dollar cologne, he <em> was </em>charming, in some fucked up way. Okay, so maybe Roy wasn’t going to get a hot babe, especially if this cute idiot was stumbling around.</p>
<p>“Colonel Roy Mustang,” he said, holding out a gloved hand. He was met with a warm, firm shake.</p>
<p>“Colonel?” Reigen chuckles, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with his voice. “Really? I thought you were some kind of British policeman.”</p>
<p>“Policeman?!” Roy scowls. “No. <em> Colonel. </em> And it’s <em> not </em>a Hallow’s Eve costume. Contrary to popular belief.” He grows his own smirk. “But I suppose if you’re wearing the costume of a cheap con-man, you might assume everyone else is wearing a costume, too.”</p>
<p>“Nope. This is just my usual outfit.” Reigen is completely oblivious to the slight at his expense. “I’m actually here on business, believe it or not.” He continues walking past the snack table, though slow enough as to invite Roy to walk around with him.</p>
<p>“Business?” Roy’s been hooked.</p>
<p>“Yep. There’s reports of a haunting near here, and me and my disciple have detected the source is coming from <em> inside this house. </em> So. You know.” Reigen shrugs. “Gotta exorcise it, gotta get rid of it, but it’s hard because <em> everyone </em>is dressed up as some kind of spooky thing. Hallow’s Eve’s always a tough time to go spirit hunting, you get me?”</p>
<p>“I guess,” replies Roy, who is halfway lost between Reigen’s talk about hauntings and his relatively attractive self. “But, like, can’t you just… <em> sense </em>the spirit, or whatever?”</p>
<p>“Spirit Sensing is an extremely complicated ability and using it in a small space like this might result in blowing the walls out,” Reigen shrugs again. Roy feels like he’s bullshitting, but he doesn’t know enough about psychics to refute the facts he’s being given.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Roy shoves his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>The host of the venue approaches the two, drink in hand. “Hey, fellas! Cheers!” He bumps his cup up against the others’, grinning as he pushes up his mask onto the top of his head. Icy blue eyes meet them both. “You know, it can be a bit hard to talk out here with all the younger people running wild. There’s a little spot in the back if y’all wanna chat!”</p>
<p>“Reigen Arataka,” the psychic yet again introduces himself, waving his free hand around wildly in the air. “Mr. Mustang? If you’d like to discuss things further… why don’t you come join me?”</p>
<p>“God, might as well,” Roy sighs, following the other two to the back room.</p>
<p>The back room was less decorated, but had the lights set on a bit more for visibility’s sake. On one of the walls, there was a karaoke machine, and a man stood in front of it, dressed in a crisp white suit on top of a red dress shirt, singing along to a song that neither of them recognized. On one of the couches, another man, in zombie makeup with an eyepatch and a yellow snakeskin jacket, clapped along jubilantly to the song, almost to an annoying extent. The singer didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>“Aw, yeah, karaoke. I love karaoke.” Reigen chuckles and immediately grabs a spot at the bar, beckoning Roy to come sit with him. Roy takes a seat directly next to him, even though the rest of the spots are empty, not wanting to talk too loud and disturb the singer. “Lemon sour, please.”</p>
<p>“Whiskey,” Roy says, head full of music and thoughts of the man next to him, intrigued by his profession and self. The drinks are doled out to the two of them. Roy sips at his whiskey, twirling the spherical ice around in the glass. “So, you’re a psychic.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” replies Reigen, who takes a drink of his lemon sour but immediately coughs it back up, not used to having actual alcohol in his drinks from years of getting virgins disguised as the real deal. “Phew, that’s strong. Damn. Hey, barkeep? I’ll have what he’s having.”</p>
<p>“Real smooth,” Roy chuckles.</p>
<p>Reigen’s face flushes with a mix of embarrassment and shame. “I like the way my bartender does it. It’s different when you go somewhere else.” He receives a new drink and sips at it. “Yep. Psychic. But since I’m training my disciple, you know. I let him handle it.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully he’s no troublemaker,” Roy jokes.</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s 14, so… he’s getting to that age,” Reigen replies. “But he hasn’t really done anything. Honestly, I half brought him here to get some experience with other people his age.”</p>
<p><em> Jeez, </em>Roy thinks to himself. “Is he, like, your nephew?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Reigen swirls his drink.</p>
<p><em> Jesus, </em>Roy thinks again. “I guess I get that. I got a kid that age with me today.”</p>
<p>“Son?”</p>
<p>“Nah. Military.”</p>
<p>“Something happen to his parents?”</p>
<p>“It’s just him and his brother now.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Where did you say you were from?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say. Central.”</p>
<p>“Center of <em> where?” </em></p>
<p>“Amestris?”</p>
<p><em> “Amestris? </em>Literally never heard of it.”</p>
<p>The singer finishes up his song, hanging back up the mic and sitting next to what the pair assumed was his friend. The one-eyed zombie slaps him on the back heartily. The karaoke machine was open for a new patron.</p>
<p>“Hey, look.” Reigen points to it. “I’m gonna go sing.”</p>
<p>“You’re a singer?” Roy perks up in his seat.</p>
<p>“No,” Reigen smirks. “Karaoke’s for fun, though. You’ll cheer me on, right?”</p>
<p>Roy couldn’t say no to that. He left his drink, settling down on a leather chair near the machine, watching intensely as Reigen picked up the microphone and tapped it a few times, flicking through the song choices. He taps a button, and the track starts up, a slow, solemn tune. The snakeskin patron cheers, and his partner has to quietly ask him to calm down.</p>
<p>Roy begins to clap along to the beat of the song as the vocals kick in. Reigen’s voice isn’t the most beautiful, definitely not something you’d pay to listen to, but it’s charming in some sense--the way he swayed back and forth to the bass and passionately let his heart sing; it was clear he was emotionally involved. His voice almost cracked a touch when the main refrain came in, hand to his chest, putting every ounce of energy into the piece. Roy felt himself swaying along with the music, entranced by the man’s voice, wondering if the heat on his face was from the alcohol or something else entirely.</p>
<p>“Phew,” Reigen says, hanging up the microphone and flopping down on the leather couch next to Roy. “Think I just about broke my voice for that.”</p>
<p>“It sounded nice,” Roy smiles.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna sing?”</p>
<p>“God, no. Don’t think I could top that.”</p>
<p>“You’re a flatterer, aren’t you?” Reigen smirks. “You must be popular with the ladies.”</p>
<p>“Plenty, yeah.” Roy grins. “Popular with guys, too.” He may have been dropping hints that he swung for both teams.</p>
<p>“Dudes like you always are.” Reigen slumps down and perches his head in his hands, balancing his elbows on his knees.</p>
<p>“Sorry, <em> dudes like me?” </em></p>
<p>“You know?” Reigen waves his hands. “The raven, wind-swept hair, usually hanging over one eye. The cool and collected demeanor. Chestnut eyes you could get lost in for an eternity. The walk, the talk. Guys like you have it all. Guys like me, don’t.”</p>
<p>“Don’t go mopey on me,” Roy chuckles. “Ladies love a blondie.”</p>
<p>“You think?” Reigen runs a hand through his hair, chuckling back. “Even with this ugly mug?”</p>
<p>Roy’s face heats up again. That movement, combined with his waxing poetic speech… so much for being the cool and collected type. “It ain’t ugly.”</p>
<p>“You been staring at me for that long?”</p>
<p>“I’m <em> talking </em>to you. It’s polite to look at the person you’re talking to.” Roy takes a deep breath to balance himself. “Especially when he’s about as beautiful as they come.”</p>
<p>“It is?” Reigen leans back, casting a wayward arm over Roy’s shoulders. “That’s the other thing ladies like, is a cocky, over-confident man. So you’re doing quite good on that front.”</p>
<p>Roy’s glare becomes cold, and he immediately swipes and grips Reigen’s obnoxious pink tie, tugging him an inch from his face. Reigen’s breath had no alcohol--whatever the bartender gave him, it wasn’t booze. Roy could now study him in detail, all his facial features on display, under the precise gaze of the Colonel’s eye. Reigen had a smattering of faint freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a deep, honeyed brown, like molasses on a summer evening. Oh, God, he was beautiful. He was probably one of the most beautiful men, no, <em> people, </em> that Roy had ever set eyes on, and he had <em> Riza Hawkeye </em>as his Lieutenant, considered a diamond in the rough.</p>
<p>“You best be careful what you say about me,” Roy growls. “You don’t know what kind of powers I possess.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Reigen’s eyes shoot open wide as his breath is taken away.</p>
<p>“Ooh, catfight! Catfight!” The one-eyed snake print zombie from earlier waves his hands and squawks.</p>
<p>Roy softens up at the sight of those eyes, yet again, lost within a man’s eyes. He had a fleeting crush on one of his other lieutenants, but this--whatever this was--was different. He almost leaned in for a kiss, lips parted and at the ready, and Reigen’s eyelashes were fluttering, until a loud crash and a horrid screech echoed through the bar.</p>
<p>“Master,” said a young voice, hand up in the air, utilizing psychic power. “I found the spirit.”</p>
<p>“Mob!” Reigen immediately tugs away from the embrace, jumping off the couch, Roy soon following with the move to get a good look at the strangely named kid. This must have been the 14 year old disciple Reigen was talking about earlier. He had a black bowl cut, simple for a simple looking boy. He was knocked on his back, on the ground, though he looked unharmed as a large, translucent figure hovered above him, growling and hissing.</p>
<p>“What the Hell is that?!” Roy shouts over the noise.</p>
<p>“A spirit,” Reigen puts his hands on his hips. “I told you. Anyways, good job, Mob. Think you can exorcise it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” replies Mob, who is promptly smacked across the bar by the spirit. As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, A familiar mechanical clanking and boot stomping rhythm starts coming closer. It’s Edward and Alphonse.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?!” Alphonse shouts over to Mob, who is dusting himself off.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” the psychic replies.</p>
<p>“Edward, Alphonse!” Roy shouts across the room. “Get out of here, it’s dangerous!” He looks back to Reigen. “Is your kid gonna be okay?!”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, he’s dealt with worse.” Reigen shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You got this, Mob. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Master,” Mob waves back at him, using his psychic powers to wrestle the spiritual beast down. “I could use a little help, though.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I got you!” Edward shouts over the ruckus and claps his hands together, using his alchemy to trap the beast in rubble.</p>
<p>Bricks build up and over it, eventually falling down in a grand commotion of concrete and tile, causing a mess but incapacitating the spirit enough for Mob to walk over to it and wave his hand, simply exorcising it from this realm. Roy and Reigen watch in bewilderment at the others’ skills. The other two karaoke patrons from earlier look on and slowly clap, impressed by the performance. Soon, other party patrons crowd in, also clapping and cheering. Various cries of “you’ve saved us” and “how can we ever repay you” echo through the venue.</p>
<p>Edward gleefully accepts the praise, knowing his alchemical skills came in handy. Mob shyly scratches the back of his head, enjoying it but not used to it. Alphonse, too, is surprised by the amount of praise being given. Their respective guardians approach them.</p>
<p>“Everyone, everyone!” The host finally appears out of the woodwork. “I am <em> so </em> sorry about that! Had no idea! Really! Since the venue is utterly destroyed, I’m afraid y’all will have to go home!” Everyone groans. “But, hey! As a prize, you can <em> all </em>get autographs from the Grim Reaper’s favored scythe--me!” Everyone groans again. “Oh, come on! Don’t touch my daughter. Leave!”</p>
<p>Everyone disperses out of the venue, turning their own ways to either continue their Hallow’s Eve venture or retire at home from the mess. Reigen approaches Roy once again as the crowds thin out.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh… dude. Sorry for upsetting you in there,” Reigen shoves his hands in his pockets. “Didn’t mean to rile you up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine,” Roy waves it off. “It was no biggie.”</p>
<p>“Okay. How do adults become friends?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Like, kids will make up and be like,” Reigen puts on a fake, high pitched voice, “Ooh, let’s be besties forever! Or something corny like that. How do adults do it?”</p>
<p>“Adults don’t even say they’re friends. They just call each other up every so often to get drinks, I suppose.” Roy shrugs, unsure of the prospect of friendship himself, much less whatever the fuck was blooming in the venue.</p>
<p>“Well then.” Reigen clears his throat. “Whatever was going on there… I was enjoying it. So,” he waves his arms around wildly, plucking a card from his breast pocket, "my number. You know, in case you wanna… what, hang out? Have drinks? Is that what guys say?"</p>
<p>"So you're asking me to schedule a date," Roy flirts. "That can be arranged." He puts his thumb and forefinger to his chin, as if he's thinking.</p>
<p>"N-not necessarily a date," Reigen stutters back. The flush on his face was small, but still noticeable to a careful eye. The card is still pinched between his fingers. "Just two dudes, hangin' out!"</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, tiger." And with a final pet name, Roy saunters off, mentally fist-pumping and high-fiving himself at the score he just got with Reigen Arataka, the mysterious blond hottie from the Hallow's Eve party.</p>
<p>He returns to the car, popping into the passenger side seat, knowing he's still slightly inebriated. Next came Ed and Al, decorated with Hallow's Eve trinkets and brandishing buckets of sweets. Even though Alphonse couldn't eat any of the candy, considering his metallic state, Edward reassured him there were enough "preservatives and crap" in the candies to help them keep for as long as needed until Alphonse was a human again.</p>
<p>Finally came Riza, who coolly opened up the driver's side door and slid in, black tail tucked underneath her as she started the car.</p>
<p>"So, you kids have fun?" Roy leaned back in his seat, directing his gaze to the alchemist and suit of armor in the back seat, the rumble of the car starting up and driving away reminding him and the others to buckle in.</p>
<p>"I gotta say, Colonel," Ed piped up, "for an old fart like you, ya sure picked a good party."</p>
<p>"Did you make any friends?"</p>
<p>"I did," Alphonse nods. "There was a boy there who was my age. He was the one who fixed the ghost problem."</p>
<p>"That was a pretty fun show, eh?" Edward chuckles. "Me, I <em> tried </em>to approach the host's daughter, but man… he had a total hissy fit!" He folds his arms. "Exploded on me, said I looked 'n' sounded like a gangster in the making!"</p>
<p>"That's too bad. She's really nice."</p>
<p>"Oh, how come <em> you </em>got to talk to her, huh?! You don't fare a whole lot better for me in terms of looks, 'm sorry to say!"</p>
<p>"I'm just more charming with the ladies, brother," Alphonse's eyes squint in a smirk.</p>
<p>"Sir," Riza cleared her throat, eyes glued to the road ahead. "You forgot something."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Roy turns back to her.</p>
<p>"His card. His number was on there. You didn't grab it." She digs the card out of her pocket, handing it over to Roy, whose face is beginning to resemble a tomato.</p>
<p>"His--"</p>
<p>"--Number?!" The brothers finish each other's sentences, and immediately begin to squabble on about who Roy was flirting with. The Colonel is about to literally explode on them, until Riza speaks up again.</p>
<p>"Edward. Alphonse." Her gaze is cold in the rear view mirror. Edward and Alphonse immediately shut up.</p>
<p>The rest of the trip back to Amestris is silent, save for the pounding of Roy's heart in his chest as he traces a finger over the ink of the card.</p>
<p>
  <em> Fifty percent off an exorcism, money back guarantee. Call me sometime, Roy. XXX-XXX-XXXX </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween. Stay safe, I urge you to stay indoors and not participate this year, but if you are, wash your hands and wear a mask (I mean a face mask, people).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>